<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth by conceptstage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146741">The Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage'>conceptstage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Single Chapter Critical Role [131]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jester shows Beau some of her new tarot cards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Single Chapter Critical Role [131]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beau stepped into the bedroom and glanced at Jester’s bed as she made her way over to her own, idly flipping to the page in her book where she’d left off in the library. “Hey,” she said, smiling at Jester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester was humming and painting carefully on little cards laid out in front of her and grinned up at her. “Heya! Done with the library today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just looking for a change of scenery. Plus, Caleb’s been singing in Zemnian under his breath all day and, like, I’m glad he’s in a good mood but I’m this close to strangling him.” She huffed as she fell backwards on the bed and then rolled over onto her stomach, laying her book open on the blanket under her head. “You working on your tarot cards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” She suddenly gasped and slapped her hand down on a small pile of cards sitting off to her right. “You can’t see them! They’re a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau snorted and rested her chin in her palm. “Well, alright. If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester giggled and scooped up the pile. “Okay, okay, okay, I’ll show you. You talked me into it.” She hopped off the bed and slid across the room in her socks. Beau moved over to give her space to sit beside her and pulled her legs up under her to sit on top of them. Jester grinned and held out the card from the top. “This one I call ‘The Mask’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau took it from her gently and held it gently between her fingers. “Is that… Fjord?” The card was painted black with the only real color being the face in the center. Half of the face was green and handsome with large, fully formed tusks (looking inexplicably like their good ol Captain Tusktooth), with the other half being bright a white mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester grinned and nodded. “Yep. Everyone is on one of the cards. I’ve got one planned for my Momma called ‘The Home’ and one planned for Essek but I haven’t done those ones yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau hummed and handed it back. “Why ‘The Mask’? Veth’s the one that used to actually wear a mask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but this is meant to be more… metaphorical. I have Veth and Nott on another one…” She flipped through the pile. “-here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed it over. The card was much brighter than Fjord’s with the words ‘The Breath’ and showed Veth struggling underwater with Nott standing on the shore pulling her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that one,” she said, handing it back. “Is there one for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, yeah, two actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau chuckled. “Oh, I get two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, because you’re special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester’s grin was innocent and kind like she didn't even realize what those words were doing to Beau’s heart right now. She used the time it took Jester to sort through the cards looking for the ones with Beau to try and calm the twisting in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester handed one over and Beau took a deep breath before looking down at the card in her hand. It was red and showed a minimalistic, blocky version of Beau leaping up through the air like she was reaching for a higher ledge above her head. The words ‘The Ascent’ was scrawled delicately up the side of the card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” she mumbled in awe. “This is really cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester grinned but she was still flipping through the cards in her hand so she didn’t glance up to see the blush darkening on Beau’s face and neck. “The other one is even better, if I could just- Oh! Here it is here it is!” She handed it over enthusiastically and then sat up straight, looking at Beau like a puppy waiting for approval. “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau smiled and then glanced down at the card in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was breathtaking. Beau had never known that her own face could look as beautiful as it did on Jester’s card. It was an incredibly detailed and accurate painting of her face and Beau had to wonder if Jester had painted this while looking right at her and tried to think of when it could have been. She was sitting in an upholstered chair in a library setting with her legs pulled up into the chair under herself. There was a book in her hand but she looking straight ahead like she could see the person holding the card through the fabric of reality. Her hair was down and curling around her neck and shoulders and there was a shadow on half of her face from the sunlight coming through a window that wasn’t painted in the scene. The words painted across the top read ‘The Truth’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. Is that really me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester grinned. “Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Did you see your abs, right there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re really defined. This is really amazing, Jes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester blushed purple and grinned as she took the card back and held it gingerly in her fingers as she looked it over. “I’m so glad you like it. This is how I see you all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A jackass who can’t sit in chairs like a normal fucking person?” She smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester shook her head. “No, just… Pretty and smart and a truth-seeker and a hero and, you know, kinda perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau cleared her throat awkwardly and Jester bit her lip nervously as she started gathering up all her cards from Beau’s bed. “I’m… I’m definitely not half of those things, Jes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not, you know, objectively.” She seemed like she wanted to say more but then she laughed and hopped up to the feet. “Anyway, I’m gonna let you go back to reading, I’m sure it’s super important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t but Beau turned back to the book anyway. She stared at the words, not actually comprehending them, for several seconds before glancing over at Jester again as she sat back on her bed in front of her cards. Jester bit her lip and took the Truth card from the top of the pile and just stared at it for a moment before shaking her head and slipping it to the bottom of the pile and going back to the unfinished card in front of her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>